The invention relates to a locking means for awning/vent type windows. In the past, many awning windows have not included locks for the window other than a mechanical drive means which is utilized to open or close the window or position it in any of the many intermediate positions therebetween. Such windows either require separate locking devices attached by the home owner or else the windows are not burglar proof. There have been many attempts in the past to overcome these problems. However, all prior known attempts to provide a solution have required extensive modification to the linkage arm, cam mechanism or other similarly complicated mechanisms.